


Stranger Danger (or stranger love at first sight)

by niallmightyygirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, not sure what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallmightyygirl/pseuds/niallmightyygirl
Summary: The blond slids himself into the car and pulls on his seat-belt. Harry opened his mouth to ask him what the hell did he think he was doing but it died in his throat when the blond turned to him and smiled. His smile was so radiant. Harry was certain that if it were morning out and the sun was shining at the same time, he would have been blinded. His heart fluttered. He didn't have time to think on it as his back doors opened and in slide two more people. A raven haired god and a boy with a body that girls dream to have. Harry pulls up at a restaurant for a date when three strangers jump into his car.





	

He was late.  
  
He was so fucking late. He was so late that he wasn't even sure if his date would still be there when he arrived. Of course he'd called his date and explained everything and his date said that he'd wait for him and its okay but was it really? This is their second date and he's already fucking it up. But at least this didn't happen on the first date though right? Its still early into the relationship, well, not really a relationship yet (or maybe ever) but something like this could surely make the man not want to see him anymore. His date would see him as some irresponsible kid. The man he's seeing is older. 34 to be exact. He himself is only 22. He doesn't know why he's attracted to older men, he just is. Maybe its because people his age arent really looking for anything serious because all they want to do is party. Or maybe its because he has an old soul.  
  
Harry looked at himself in the mirror. He had recently cut his hair and he was still a bit wary about it. He kept running his fingers through his short hair. Should he wear a hat? Would Jeff be okay with him wearing a hat on their date? He groans. What should he do!? Harry checks himself over one more time. He tried not to dress so flashy. He had on a red patterned shirt, sleeves pulled up halfway up his arm, white skinnies and his brown Chelsea boots. He had spent a lot of money of these and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to wear them everyday, fuck what anybody says. He spent three months rent on these shoes. Sometimes he curses himself for that but he wanted them so much at the time. His mom and step-dad had to pay his rent for those months. He still has yet to pay them back. But he will! He will. One day...  
  
He grabs his keys and as he opens the door to his flat to leave, he takes a deep breath and runs his hand through his head again, stopping midway. He groans and runs to his room and grabs a cap. If Jeff says something, he guesses he'll take it off. He pulls on his hat and runs outside to his car. He calls Jeff as soon as his butt hits the driver seat.  
  
"Hello?" Jeff answers. Harry could be mistaken but he sounds agitated.  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm on the way, I promise! I'm in my car right now! Listen," Harry starts the engine. "See? I'm on the way Jeff, dont leave."  
Jeff chuckles. "Its okay Harry. I'm still here."  
Harry heaves out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Thank you so much. I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you I promise."  
"Oh? Then you can pay for dinner tonight. All of it."  
"Of course, of course."  
Harry is a little strapped for cash but he's certain he'll have enough. They agreed to not go somewhere so fancy but not grimy either.  
"The waiter has been coming by the table every ten minutes asking if I'm ready to order. I think he's getting impatient."  
Harry was an hour late. He can imagine the waiter is fed up.  
"Jeff-"  
"I'm going to order now. I'm sure if the waiter comes over once more and asks for my order and I say no thanks, he'll probably kill me."  
"Yes, okay. Go ahead. I'll just... I'll just eat when I get there."  
"Hurry. I might just- oh shit. The waiters coming this way. I have to go. Bye."  
"Bye."  
  
Harry pulls up to the curb of the restaurant twenty minutes later. He unbuckles his seat belt and reached for the door handle when the passenger side door opened. For a split second he thought it was Jeff and he turned to apologize when he saw blond hair and the most sweetest of cherub faces he's ever seen in his life.  
  
"Its about bloody fuckin time you showed up!" The blond says, more like yells.  
His speech was gruff and hard to understand. This boy was clearly drunk. Harry could see his face in his dim car light and the boy's eyes were low and small. Like he was squinting.  
"Uhm..." Harry says. "Who-"  
"Lads! He's here! Oi! Come on you two lovebirds! He doesn't have all day!" The blond stands up and yells to someone.  
  
The blond slids himself into the car and pulls on his seat-belt. Harry opened his mouth to ask him what the hell did he think he was doing but it died in his throat when the blond turned to him and smiled. His smile was so radiant. Harry was certain that if it were morning out and the sun was shining at the same time, he would have been blinded. His heart fluttered. He didn't have time to think on it as his back doors opened and in slide two more people. A raven haired god and a boy with a body that girls dream to have.  
  
"What took you so long?" The boy with the amazing body asked condescendingly. "Playing with that dildo again?"  
"What!?" Harry squawked out, his face heating up. How does he know Harry has a dildo?  
The blond groaned. "Louis! Not this again!"  
"What!?" Louis said. "You saw it too! It was a shock to me mate! I didn't know he-"  
"Can you shuddup?" The raven haired god said. He had his elbow resting on the door, chin in his hand.  
  
At first glance you couldn't tell he was drunk but he obviously must be if he didn't notice that Harry isnt...whoever they were thinking he was.  
Louis looked at the god, eyes glinting with anger, as if he was about to tell him off but then his face softened. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the gods neck. The god immediately turned to Louis, put a hand to the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Harry doesn't know why but for a few moments he watched them snog. All of a sudden his body grew hot. Wait. Was this turning him on?  
  
At that moment, Harry felt a hand running up his thigh. He tensed and was about to push away whoever it was until he saw the blond looking at him. His smile was even wider than before. Oh god. Harry's pants got even tighter. His mouth opened because he was going to let out a moan as the blond got closer to his cock. The blond leaned towards him, eyes locked on his lips. For a moment, Harry was going to let him kiss him. If that was what the blond was going to do, Harry was going to let it happen.  
  
But he didn't.  
  
The blond laughed then. He removed his hand and fell back against his seat. To be honest, Harry was a little annoyed at that. Tease.  
  
"Well lets get going mate." The blond said.  
"Right. Sorry." Harry said. He reached for the ignition and "Wait a minute." Harry finally remembered what was happening. "I dont know who you are. Why are you in-"  
"Haha, very funny." The blond cut him off. "Just drive."  
"I'm not being funny!" Harry exclaimed. "I really dont! You guys have the wrong-"  
"Mmm oh! Right there Zayn! Fuck!"  
Harry looked back so fast he could have caught whiplash. "What the fuck!? Dont fuck in my car!"  
The men were clothed and it seemed that the god-Zayn-was only sucking lovebites into Louis neck and collarbone but still.  
"Then drive us home you eejit. You know how Louis is. He'd get on his knees and suck Zayn off in a church." The blond laughed.  
"Been there, mmm... Been there, done that." Louis said softly.  
  
The blond laughed. Who the hell are these people?  
  
"Mate seriously," Zayn said. "If you dont get us home right now, I'm going to fuck the shit out of Louis right here in this backseat."  
"Good luck getting the stains out." Louis adds on. "Remember last time Zaynie?" Louis giggles then.  
Harry shook his head. "I'm not taking you home. I dont even fuckin know..." He sighed. "I think you should get out before I call-"  
"Is he seriously threating to call the cops on us again?" Zayn groans.  
"You are just not going to get over that are you?" Louis snaps. "I dont know how many time we have to explain this to you but **_you_** were the one who-"  
"Calm down lads!" The blond says. He turns to Harry. "Just take us home okay? Please? We'll talk about this in the morning."  
  
The blond looked so sad and vulnerable right now and Harry's heart couldn't help but clench. He didn't mean to make him upset.  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry says, looking down. "I'm really sorry, I just... I dont know whats going on right now. I-"  
The blond reaches over and squeezes Harry's hand. "Its okay. Hey, look at me." Harry looks up. "Its okay."  
  
The blonds smile has softened. Harry doesn't know why but he felt like that smile was something special. Something only for him. The blond was still holding his hand. Harry squeezed it back and looked up to see the blond still having the same soft grin.  
  
"Take us home." The blond said.  
  
Harry felt something in him just then. He's not exactly sure what it meant. His whole body tingled and his heart was beating rapidly in his chest. The blond squeezed his hand once more before pulling back. He leaned his head on the passenger seat and closed his eyes.  
Harry started up his car and pulled away from the curb.

  
He was driving for about ten minutes before he realized that he had no idea where he was going.  
"Uhm," He looked over at the blond.  
  
The blond has his mouth slightly opened, eyes closed. His chest was rising and falling slowly. Fuck. He was asleep. And he looked so...angelic. Harry wanted to lean over and kiss him all over. He smiled fondly while looking at him. Harry's never seen anyone more beautiful in his life. He hesitantly reached his hand over to put on the blonds leg but was spooked out of it by a car honking loudly behind him.  
  
"Jesus fuck!" Harry jumped.  
  
He saw the light had turned green and so he started to drive again. Five minutes more and he forgot again he had no idea where he was going. The blond was sleep. Harry glanced briefly behind him. Louis was hunched over onto Zayn's lap. Honestly it looked painful. Louis is going to be sore in the morning, Harry knew. But he seemed to be sleeping too. Then he looked at Zayn. Zayn was stroking Louis' hair and looking out the window.  
  
"Uhm... Zayn?" Harry says meekly.  
"Hm?" Zayn responded.  
"Uhm... I... uhm..."  
"Take a right on the next street." Zayn said.

  
Half an hour later with Zayn's help, Harry finally pulled up to a house. Who lived here he wondered. Zayn? Louis? The blond? The bloke they thought Harry was?  
Harry pulled up behind a car exactly like his. The same model and color. No wonder they thought.  
  
Zayn opened the door. "Louis, baby, wake up. Hey. We're home."  
"Mm..."  
"Lou-"  
"Shut the fuck up." Louis mumbled. "Trying to sleep."  
Zayn chuckled. To Harry's surprise, Zayn easily lifted Louis into his arms. Zayn was a really thin boy. Guess looks are deceiving.  
"Can you get him up for me?" Zayn asked Harry, not waiting for a response as he shut the door and began walking towards the house.  
Harry gulped. He didnt even know the blonds name, how was he going to tell him they were here? How was he to get him inside?  
"H-hey," Harry whispers not really wanting to wake the blond.  
Maybe because he's scared or is it maybe because he just looks so damn cute sleeping?  
Harry reached over and softly pushed on the blonds arm. "Hey." He said a bit louder. "W-wake u-up."  
Okay, why was he studdering all of a sudden? Why was his hands all clammy? Why was his heart trying to escape his chest?  
"We're here." Harry said.  
  
The blond stirred, his eyes fluttering open. The blond blinked a few times and then his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Harry. Looked at him as if he didn't know him. Well, yeah. Of course he doesn't. That sent a chill through Harry. He felt like the blond was about to scream bloody murder and was going to call the police saying he was being kidnapped.  
  
But he didn't.  
  
The blond closed his eyes and then yawned, stretching. Harry's heart would not stop racing. The blond was just so fucking...fuck. Harry could feel himself getting hard again. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Do you... Do you want me to carry you in?"  
  
And what the fuck!? Thats not what he meant to say! He was going to ask if he wanted him to call Zayn.  
The blond smiled. That small soft smile only for him (or so says he).  
  
"Thanks." The blond said.  
  
Harry quickly got out of the car and rushed over to the passenger side. The boy already had his seat-belt unbuckled. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. Harry slowly and gently reached and scooped the blond up in his arms, as if he was fragile and would break if he gripped too hard.  
  
The blond put his face in the crook of Harry's neck and as soon as his breath hit, Harry nearly stumbled. It felt so so fuckin good that. It sent shivers through his entire body and his insides. Straight to his heart.  
  
Harry finally made it inside. He was already clumsy on his feet as it was but he took it real slow, not wanting to hurt the blond in any way. He looked around. The tv was on and there was a body on the sofa. Harry couldn't see who is was as the covers were pulled over their head. It was much too big to be Louis or Zayn. It was dark inside. Harry took a few steps more inside. He nearly felt like he was trespassing and for a moment thought the cops were going to come out of nowhere and tackle him. But as long as the blond wouldn't get hurt, that was okay with him. He saw a light flick on from the back and he immediately made his way towards it. As he got closer, he could see his reflection and he knew it was the bathroom. But at least he was were the room were. Which one was the blonds though? Harry looked around. All the lights were off back here too. The toilet flushed and Harry looked over. Louis had come out the bathroom, his eyes were practically closed and he almost bumped into Harry.  
  
"Whoa what the f-" Louis exclaimed. "Why are you carrying this idiot like he's some kind of princess?"  
_Because he is_ , Harry thought. Why did he think that though? He doesn't even know him.  
"Go put him in bed." Louis pushed Harry.  
  
Harry was going to say something but Louis was already going inside a room and closing the door. Harry looked down at the blond and noticed he hadn't moved. He's still peacefully asleep. Harry looked up and noticed he was in a room. Was it the blonds perhaps?  
  
Harry bent down a bit and pushed up with his shoulder to turn on the light. He looked around. The bedroom was neat and there were no signs to indicate if this was the right room or not. Even so, he didn't even know what to look for. Harry sighed. The blond wasn't getting heavy. No. Far from it. He was light as a feather. But Harry couldn't hold him all night. Well, he could but that'd be creepy... They're all friends here right? These people? Would it be okay if he set the blond in the wrong bed?  
  
Harry walked over to the bed and placed the blond on top of the covers. He could have loved to tuck him in but his hands were full. He stroked his hair for a bit before he realized what he was doing, pulling back quickly. Harry feels like a creep and he feels like he's already done this a thousand times all at the same time. He gave the blond a smile.  
  
"Good night." Harry said, turning towards the door. "Sweet dreams."  
  
Before he could even take another step, a hand wrapped around his wrist. He looked back. The blonds eyes were still closed but it was his hand that stopped Harry.  
  
"Stay." He said, almost a whisper.  
"I... A-are you sure?"  
"Please."  
  
Harry wasted no time. He still felt like a creep but who would pass up a chance to cuddle with this angelic creature? He'll have to just give himself a stern talking to in the morning. Harry took off his shoes and lied down, flat on his back. He wanted to cuddle the blond but that would be weird. He's already in the bed though but still. The blond didn't move to cuddle him either. For a few minutes Harry contemplated getting up and leaving. What was he doing here anyway? Why did he drive a group of strangers home? Why did he carry one inside? Why was he in bed with him!? He doesn't even know his name for cripes sake! Harry's heart pounded, this time for a different reason. This time he knew why. Fear. The blond could wake up in the morning and call the police on him. Harry would go to jail. He cant survive in jail. His parents love him but he doesn't think they'd bail him out. They would probably leave him in there as punishment for doing something so reckless.  
  
Harry sat up to leave but the blond turned over and wrapped his arm around his hip. Harry lied back. Or he could stay for a few more minutes. All the negative thoughts left his mind and was replaced by the blonds smile. Thats all he could see. The last thought he had before he drifted off was his own lips pressed against the blonds.

* * * * * * * *

  
"Who the fuck left the front door wide open!?" A voice boomed, starting Harry out of his sleep.  
Harry sat up abruptly. He looked around and momentarily forgot where he was. He looked down at the body curled into him.  
"Shit!" Harry jumped up out the bed.  
He kept repeating the word fuck as he pulled on his shoes. He stumbled into the living room where a large man with the face of a puppy dog was standing in the middle of the room. His face was red and he looked angry but he still looked like an adorable puppy.  
  
"Who the fuck is this guy!?" The man yelled, gesturing at Harry.  
"I-I-I'm H-Harry."  
"Oh great!" The man threw his hands up. "Are you telling me you and Louis had a threesome last night!?" He wasn't looking at Harry but Harry saw no one else in the room so he wondered if he was talking to him.  
"Jesus, what the fuck are you on about now?" A voice said behind Harry.  
  
Harry looked back. Louis was walking past him, not giving him a second glance. Almost as if he didn't even see him. Or he simply ignored him. He watched Louis disappear from sight. There must be a kitchen or something over there. Harry stepped more into the living room. Yup. There was a kitchen. He could vaguely make out Zayn through the half wall bars. He was eating something. Cereal maybe? It looked colorful.  
  
"The door was wide open when I woke up and I caught a fuckin rat this morning! All because you and Zayn cant keep your dicks satisfied! Why did you bring a random bloke to my house!? You left the door open! There are going to be all kinds of vermin in here now!"  
Harry saw Louis move his lis but he was whispering so he couldnt hear.  
"What did you say!?" The man yelled at him. "That rat looked an awful lot like you Louis! Why dont you tell your family to stay out of my house!"  
"Hey fuck you!" Louis yelled. He started to take a step towards the man but Zayn grabbed him. "Who the fuck do you think you are!? Let me go Zayn!"  
"Time out! Both of you! Liam go cool off! Louis, go to your room!"  
"Fuck you!" They both yelled at Zayn.  
" **NOW!** " Zayn's face turned sinister.  
  
Louis wrenched his arm away from Zayn and stalked past Harry, bumping into him a little. Liam went outside, the door slamming behind him. Harry definitely should have left last night.  
  
"This is all my fault." He mumbled to himself.  
"No its not." Zayn said, suddenly in front of him. "They're always like that. It wouldn't matter if you were here or not, they would have found something else to fight about."  
"But it was me. I left the door open. I had... I was carrying..." Harry stopped. He didnt want to say the blond. "him. I was carrying him in my arms. My hands were full, I couldn't shut the door."  
"Its okay Harry. Its not your fault."  
"How...how do you know my name?"  
"I just heard you tell Liam." Zayn smiled. "That crazy bastard outside is Liam by the way. I'm Zayn." He held his hand out and Harry took it. "Thats Louis in the back room. Just in case you'd forgotten."  
"I-I didnt but thanks. I mean, its nice to meet you. Properly."  
"You too. Thanks for driving us home last night. Sorry if we were... inappropriate." Zayn rubbed the back of his neck and let out a chuckle. "Louis and I tend to get...overly affectionate with each other when we're drunk."  
Harry chuckled nervously. "I noticed."  
"Oh god. We did something in your car didnt we?" Harry looked away blushing. "Oh god!" Zayn put his face in his hands. "What did we do?"  
Harry opened his mouth.  
"No! Dont tell me!"  
Then he shut it.  
"He sucked me off didnt he? He's done it before. I'm so sorry about that. Do you need... Like... Should we give you money or something to get it cleaned? I know that I must have... Oh god!" He put his face in his hands again.  
Harry laughed. A genuine one. "No. Nothing like that."  
"Oh?" Zayn raised his eyebrows.  
"I mean...he... You were sucking on his neck and he was...palming you but...it didnt go any further than that. He kind of fell asleep."  
Zayn eyebrows furrowed. He looked a little irked. "He fell asleep while we were..." Zayn nodded. "Okay."  
Harry shifted nervously. "I should...probably go. You're welcome for last night and I'm really sorry about this morning. It was nice to meet you. Bye Zayn."  
"Yeah, see ya."  
  
Harry stepped outside and he saw Liam with his legs tucked under his chin sitting on the grass a few feet away from the door. Harry said nothing and walked over to his car. He opened it and slid in. He noticed his phone on the dashboard.  
  
His eyes widened. "Jeff!"  
He picked u his phone but it was dead.  
"Fuck!" Harry threw the phone aside and looked up at the roof of his car and groaned.  
  
There was a knock on his window. He looked over. Zayn. Harry rolled down the window.  
  
"Sorry, am I causing problems again? I'm leaving now, I'm sorry."  
"No." Zayn laughed. "I just... Here." He handed Harry a slip of paper. "My number."  
"Uh...thanks?"  
"Dont mention it." Zayn smirked. "You should come back 'round sometime."  
"But...but I-"  
"You were so kind to drive three strangers home after they jumped in your car on accident. And still didn't kick them out even though they were practically having sex in your backseat." Zayn laughed. "You must be a really cool person yeah? We'd love to get to know you. Call me, ya know, whenever you want."  
"Thanks." Harry nodded. "I will."  
Harry wont lie, they do seem a little crazy but all the best people are right?  
"Thanks Zayn."  
Zayn smiled. "Bye."  
  
After Zayn stepped back, Harry started the engine. He put the car in reverse as he was about to pull out when;  
  
"His name is Niall."  
Harry looked over. Zayn nodded his head towards the house.  
"Niall. Thats his name."  
Harry looked at Zayn inquesively.  
"I saw the way you were looking at him. I think I was as obvious as you when I first met Louis." Zayn smiled. "His name is Niall."  
Harry could do or say nothing so he just nodded. He pulled out the drive.

  
_His name is Niall._


End file.
